Good Cop, Honorary Cop
by Mindy35
Summary: CASKETT. Castle gets a badge and wants to play Good Cop, Bad Cop with Beckett.


Title: Good Cop, Honorary Cop

Author: mindy35

Rating: T, little bit of sexy stuff.

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. Checked pockets, still poor.

Spoilers: Not really but set s5 so assumed relationship and Beckett's back on the job.

Pairing: Castle/Beckett forever.

Summary: Castle gets a badge and wants to play cops with Beckett.

A/N: Inspired by the deleted scene in which Castle wishes for an honorary police badge.

-x-x-x-

Beckett was dressed for work and seated at the loft's large dining table when Castle strode out of his bedroom, two ties in hand and a frown on his face. She looked up as he approached, pausing her enjoyment of his high quality coffee coupled with a little Page Six gossip.

"I need your opinion here." He stopped a few paces from the table and held up both ties, one in each hand. "Which of these is more police-y?"

"You're wearing a tie to the precinct?" She swivelled in her chair to face him, a small smile lifting her lips. "You never wear a tie to the precinct."

"But this is not an ordinary day," he told her, flourishing a finger of import. "This day is special. Up until today, I've been an interloper, a pariah, a frustrating tag-along."

"And after today, you'll still be a frustrating tag-along."

"_Yes_. But I'll be a frustrating tag-along with a badge." He bristled briefly, a sour expression passing across his face. "Not just some redundant writer-boy meddling with the NYPD's star investigator."

"And loving every minute of it," she muttered, sipping her coffee.

"Absolutely." Flashing her a grin, Castle leant forward to plant a quick kiss on her lips before stepping back again. "So now – tell me..." He tucked each tie under his chin, giving her a moment to evaluate their respective assets. "Which of these makes me look more like one of New York's finest?"

Beckett smiled, tilting her head to the side as she considered her options. Then she curled a finger in the air, beckoning him closer. "Come."

Castle moved closer, so that he was within her reach.

Capturing the silky material between her fingers, she tugged at the tip of one tie. It slipped easily from his grasp. "Not this one," she murmured, throwing it onto the tabletop. She rose to her feet, taking the other tie from him and slinging it round his neck. "This one…" she said softly, beginning to slowly knot the tie.

His gaze stayed glued to her face as she did, her proximity having an effect on him that was now openly accepted – between the two of them, at least. The fact that they had vowed to uphold the pretense that nothing between them had changed was part of what made their mornings and evenings together so intensely intimate. His breath became instantly shallower, his eyes heated as they roamed her face, as they traced her every move. Her eyes couldn't help but be drawn to his, flicking upwards again and again, the intensity of his gaze causing a shy smile to spread across her face. When she was done, Beckett let both hands rest on his chest for a moment, she let the bodyheat between them swell over the space of several breaths. Then she made her palms skate down and away.

"There." She gave a small nod of approval, rose onto her toes to kiss him. "Perfect."

Eyes still on her face, Castle reached around her, lifting his jacket from the back of her chair. He slipped it on then took a step back, spreading his arms at his sides. "So? Do I look like a commanding officer of the law, capable of doling out tough justice and grisly witticisms?"

"No," she replied, after giving him a onceover. "But you look very handsome."

"Ruggedly so?"

Beckett headed for the kitchen, shooting him a look over her shoulder. "I made you coffee."

Castle trailed behind, brows lifting. "You did?"

"Sure." She handed him a cup from on top of the coffee machine where she'd placed it to keep it warm. "It's your big day, right?"

Castle lifted the cup to his lips, inhaling the aroma like it was triumph. "My long-awaited moment of vindication."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, I am never going to hear the end of this..."

"Hm. Not bad," he commented after his first cautious sip. "You're getting better, my sweet little barista."

Beckett hit him – but couldn't stop smiling. Castle emitted a muted '_ow'_ and continued drinking.

-x-

After he saved her life, Captain Gates warmed to Castle. A little. The fact that he'd simultaneously saved the lives of half her squad was what prompted her to bestow on him the honor of becoming an official member of the Twelfth Precinct. Not that Iron Gates wished to give Castle's badging ceremony too much importance. It took place in the middle of the day, in the middle of the bullpen. With most of the precinct gathered around, some munching on their lunches or slurping slushies, Gates said a few faintly grudging words about Castle's qualities and the contribution he'd made to their work. Meanwhile Castle's chest became progressively puffed with every sentence she uttered. Shock caused him to deflate a bit when she finished by expressing her genuine gratitude to him for his dedication to her team and the city they protected.

The instant the box containing his badge was handed to the Captain, Castle's chest re-puffed, his chin tipping proudly upwards. Gates opened the box but, instead of stepping closer and awarding it to her new recruit, she hesitated. A few raised eyebrows were exchanged as she gazed at the badge for a moment then turned to her most troublesome Detective.

"Detective Beckett."

Beckett blinked at her. "….Yes, Sir?"

"You seem to be responsible for Mr Castle's continuing presence in this precinct and the fact that he hasn't gotten himself killed in his many years of…_going rogue_ is how he phrases it, I believe. He hasn't even been thrown in prison for being an ongoing public nuisance which is a minor miracle if ever I witnessed one. So—" Gates offered her the box, "care to do the honors?"

Beckett's lips parted. She glanced about at her fellow detectives and police officers. Then silently, she took the brass badge out of blue box and stepped up to her partner. She avoided his eyes as she fixed his new badge to his breast pocket. Castle did the same, staring past her at a simpering Ryan and Esposito. Once done, Beckett stepped back and allowed her eyes to meet his. At a loss as to what to do next, she stuck out her hand. She and Castle shook, each giving the other an awkward nod and ignoring the amused titters of their co-workers.

Gates rolled her eyes, her voice cutting through the unspoken crap. "You might as well kiss him while you're at it, Detective."

Beckett's head snapped towards her, eyes wide. Her gaze then narrowed as it shifted away from her boss and around her close-to-busting colleagues. Abruptly, she rounded on her partner, poking his chest with a finger, "Did _you_ tell?"

Castle gave an emphatic waggle of his head. "Uh-uh. No. I swear, on my shiny new badge."

Esposito took a step forward. "Come on, Beckett. We're police detectives."

"And men," Ryan added with barely repressed glee. "We know how to spot a post-coital grin and Castle's been wearing one for over a month."

"He ain't the only one," Esposito muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

Beckett glared at the two of them. Their twin smirks retreated somewhat.

Esposito shrugged meekly. "Just sayin'. It's a dead giveaway. You – smiling. Bein' all…happy. It's…weird."

"But let's face it," Ryan went on, some sincerity shining through the smugness, "it's about time…you two…and your thing…for all these years. I mean, right?" He turned to his partner for some back-up.

Esposito nodded in agreement. "Right."

"So…" Castle was scanning their audience with an impassive eye, "…busted?"

Beckett faced him, gave a short nod. "Busted."

"Well—" he pursed his lips but it didn't stop his eyes crinkling with mirth, "that's….interesting. Don't you think?"

"I do…" Her gaze flicked over the expressions of her colleagues, this time registering their knowledge of the secret she and Castle had been guarding so closely and recalling all they'd gone through to keep it to themselves. "In which case…" she turned her gaze back on her partner, seized his tie with one hand and drew him close, "congratulations. Assistant Volunteer Homicide Detective Castle."

Then, Kate Beckett kissed him, in front of God, Gates and everyone. And she used tongue too.

At first, Castle wasn't sure what to do with his hands. They hovered in mid-air for a moment before wrapping round her and clasping her close. His lips experienced no such hesitation, reacting with pure instinct and kissing her back with everything he dared demonstrate in public. Their colleagues whooped, toasted their union with slushies and breathed a collective sigh of relief, one they'd been holding in for over four years. All of which seemed to bring Castle's not-so-official badging ceremony to a close. The man of the hour was treated to hearty handshakes and warm back-slaps as all, even Gates, retired to the breakroom where the Mayor had provided refreshments. The entire precinct had also chipped in for a giant police-themed cake. Scrawled on the thick white frosting in bold blue lettering were the words:

_Congrats Writer-Boy! _

-x-_  
_

Castle was still wearing his badge that evening. His jacket and tie had been discarded as soon as they entered her apartment, both now lying over the back of one of her chairs. But his favorite new treasure remained attached to his chest, pinned proudly to his blue shirt.

Beckett cast him a sidelong glance as she stood at the stove, stirring her mother's signature sauce. "Are you ever going to take that thing off?"

Castle smirked at her, slowly rolling up his sleeves. "Does things to you, huh? Seeing me with my official bling strapped to my broad, manly chest."

"Yeah. That's why," she muttered, continuing to stir.

He ripped open a packet of gnocchi and stepped closer, dropping the contents in the pot next to hers. "'Scuse me please…" he murmured, deliberately invading her space as he reached for a wooden spoon to give the little lumps a stir.

Beckett leaned back as his arm stretched in front her, as his big body brushed hers without the slightest attempt at subtlety. Tapping her spoon on the pot once, she licked the underside, set it aside and turned to him. Then, starting at his belt, her hands began to creep up his body, her eyes tracing the contours of his mouth. Inching closer, she licked her lips and bit the lower one, knowing that the move would attract his attention.

It did. But it didn't make him oblivious to the hand stealing over his badge.

"Hey now, woman..." he mused, eyes twinkling with lust and laughter. "Watcha think you're up to?"

"What?" She tipped her head to the side, eyes twinkling right back. "I put it on, didn't I? Shouldn't I also get to take it off?"

"Uh-uh." He captured her trespassing hand in one of his, drew it up to his mouth and bit it lightly. "You want me tonight, you take me _with_ my badge."

Her eyes narrowed at him. "This better not become a thing with you."

"Why not? I think it's hot." He placed a lingering kiss on the corner of her mouth, his free hand curling round her waist. "Why don't you go put on your badge and we can play Good Cop, Bad Cop?"

"More like Good Cop, Not-Real Cop."

Castle pulled back abruptly, hands dropping from her body as he glared at her in mock shock. "Okay, one – how can you say that after all this partnership has been through? And two –" he pointed at his badge, "read it and weep, sister."

"_Sister_?" She quirked a brow at him, turning back to their dinner.

Moving behind her, Castle slid his arms around her and murmured in her ear in a low, sultry voice, "Hmm…would you prefer…_lover_?"

Beckett shrugged, giving the sauce another stir. "It's more accurate."

"Well then, _lover_," he kissed her ear then released her, "dibs on bad cop."

"Oh please." She turned the element down to a low simmer then faced him, her hip propped against the counter. "You've had a badge for all of six hours and you don't even get to carry a gun."

"I don't need one," Castle said, hopping up onto the benchtop and munching on a leftover piece of celery. "I'm a natural-born rule-breaker. And while I've always suspected there to be a bad girl lurking beneath your squeaky-clean exterior _that_ is something you'll never be."

She folded her arms. "So?"

"So rule-breaking is the _essence_ of Bad-Copper-ism." He peered into the gnocchi pot before flicking off the heat. "And after a four year apprenticeship, I _definitely_ think I could pull off being the bad half of this partnership."

"But you don't think I could?" she said, moving between his knees.

"I didn't say that," he replied, hands sliding down her arms to cup her elbows. "And I'd _never_ discourage you from letting Bad Beckett out to play."

She regarded him silently for a moment then stepped back, one hand insinuating itself into his. "Well, don't hold your breath cos we are not playing Good Cop, Bad Cop."

"Wanna play something else?" he asked, hopping down from the bench as she gave a tug. "Wanna be a feisty delinquent I caught shoplifting? I promise to be gentle when I frisk you. Unless, of course," he yanked on her hand, causing her to crash back against him, "_you don't want me to be_."

Suppressing a smile, Beckett continued on her path. "We're not playing, Castle."

"And yet you're still leading me to the bedroom," he noted, glancing back at the rapidly congealing gnocchi as he was towed compliantly away.

She released his hand once inside her bedroom, facing him at the foot of the bed. "You get to keep the badge on for tonight only. Got it?"

Castle grinned. "Got it."

"Good." She nodded once. "Now take off your pants."

"I will." He shuffled on the spot, head tilting upwards. "When you take off yours."

Beckett was silent a moment, sizing him up. Then she shrugged, "Fine," and began to strip. Her shirt came up over her head. Her heels were kicked off. She released her hair from its casual bun and shook it loose. And with a little less haste, she removed her slacks.

Castle gulped as he watched her stalk around the bed in her underwear before arranging herself in the center, long legs tucked to one side. "Wow. Nice. Now…" he cleared his throat when his voice momentarily failed, "—call me Officer Castle or I'll arrest you for indecent exposure."

"Just get your ass over here," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Gates did issue me with cuffs," he warned, even as he toed off his shoes and ripped off his socks. "And I've been practicing how to snap 'em on too."

Beckett shifted onto her knees, sitting on her heels, "Listen up, _lover_ – cos I'm only gonna say this once."

"What?" He halted, sock in hand and eyes wide. "No cuffs? Not even the yellow furry ones?"

"_Never…ever…_mention Captain Gates when we are about to have sex." She lifted her brows. "'Kay?"

He nodded. "'Kay."

"Right." She flicked her eyes at his lower half. "Pants."

"'Kay." Castle undid his belt, dropped his pants and nearly tripped over as he stamped them off.

She rose up on her knees. "Now come here and kiss me."

"'Kay." He scrambled onto the bed in his boxers and blue shirt and badge, wrapping her in his arms and claiming her mouth.

"So you _can _follow orders?" she mused when they parted many moments later, blissfully breathless.

Castle smiled at her, palms smoothing over her back. "When they're orders I like."

"Hm. Who knew?"

"Guess that makes me a good cop, huh?"

Beckett adjusted his badge so it wasn't poking her breast then slid both arms round his neck. "Just for tonight, Castle. Just for tonight…"

_END._


End file.
